


Cuddling

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [128]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Caduceus Clay, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, talking after sex, this is mostly just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: The aftermath of a first time.





	Cuddling

Nott snuggled into the sheets of the bed, content to stay where she’d rolled to and listen to Caduceus as he shifted and moved around, cleaning up the mess they had made together. She hummed happily, looking at him, when he cleaned her up as well, getting a placid smile in return. 

He climbed back into bed once he’d thrown away the soiled cleaning fabric, hand resting on her back as she pressed herself against his chest. She was going to have to feed him more than he ate, he was much too skinny. “I assume you had a nice time?” he asked, voice clear with his typical confusion. 

She nodded, “It was nice, You didn’t have to clean up, we could have done that later. Did you like it though, Caduceus?” 

Caduceus shrugged, “It seemed easier to do it immediately, and it was fine. Not what I expected, but I didn’t…hate it, I suppose is the word. Not something I really think I want to do often though.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to! I’m just glad you liked it. I liked it a lot, it was great.” Nott said, face darkening with heat. 

Caduceus hummed, “That’s nice.” he said pleasantly, rolling onto his back, taking her with him so she was lying on his chest, as he pulled the blankets up over them, “It made me tired though, so I think we should sleep. We can get dressed and clean up more after.” 

Nott nodded, “Sounds good to me!” she said, looking up at him when he shifted, blinking when he pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he seemed to get comfortable and his breathing slowed. 

She smiled and sighed, snuggling into his chest, falling asleep with him


End file.
